bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dharak
of Dharak's Battle Gears end with 'or'I can read you like a book. With pictures. 01:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Can someone insert the above into the page? DarkusAlpha (talk) 19:02, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Someone please unlock this page... DarkusAlpha (talk) 03:45, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Give someone access to update Dharaks page, there are so many changes to be made x_x I can do it.. Done. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 20:49, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I cleaned up his Anime gallery, I will keep updating his page, if it's not unlock for everyone. + I can also cleanup Helix Dragonoid galllery - I have all screens in High Quality. when will we learn what his ability card does? I can read you like a book. With pictures. 01:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) OK. WE GOT TOO F**GGING MOUCH PICS. I'M CLEANING IT UP. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 03:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Dharaknoid Since Dharaknoid is his real name like how Drago's is Dragonoid, should we move his name and change it to Dharaknoid?Jinglejoe (talk) 04:33, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :I did this before the World you know even got formed. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] : :I'm think I'm gonna move it anyway. Besides all sources outside the anime call Cyborg Helios just "Helios" and that page is called Cyborg Helios.Jinglejoe (talk) 04:51, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :About the Helios thing... I'm Out. I even won't Revert it. Because i really don't know if Helios is Cyborg Helios and Vice Versa. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] :I've tried to change him to Dharaknoid several times but it says there's already a Dharaknoid page. (Which there isn't anymore.) :NO. Dharak is the direct DESCENDANT of Dharaknoid. They aren't the same. Barodius' Dharak's name is "Dharak", not "Dharaknoid". Darkus''Ma''ster 21:45, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :A Short Name, just like Dragonoid's Drago, and SM Screwed it. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] Power Level I know his power level was not shown in the anime at all. The user who wrote his power level perhaps had assumed that, because most of the Twelve Orders have Bakugan with base power of 900gs, Dharak wouldn't be exception. Still, I have my doubts if his power was actually 1000gs, after all, Dharak was Gundalia's strongest Bakugan and Drago did not legitimately defeated him until he was Blitz. If you look at Farbros, the strongest mechanical Bakugan, it had a power level of 800 while all the others had 700, so maybe that was the case ot the Twelve Orders. Skarloey100 (talk) 03:06, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :I see the logic behind this, but as his G Power was never shown, any and all guesses are to be assumed wrong. If anything, Dharak's G Power should be labeled as "unknown". The fear of the worst is greater than the actual danger. 05:27, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :That sounds good to me, it's better than having the 900gs, we probably will never get an official power level for Dharak but it seems contradictory that if he's the leader and strongest Bakugan from Gundalia, his power should be the same as his underlings. Skarloey100 (talk) 05:40, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Not like G Power even means anything towards the end of Season 3 anyway. The fear of the worst is greater than the actual danger. 05:44, December 23, 2016 (UTC)